Ragnarok Butterfly Sweets
by Nightix
Summary: The adventures of A male acolyte and a female mage and their feelings for each other. Their growth as a charachter and their abilities through their experiences. But its mostly about the fun they have together. HAPPY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Or Prologue or whatever...x**

I do not own Ragnarok Online. I just write silly fanfics! Oh and i havent played RO for a long time so i'm a bit rusty with all the stuff inside. I mean what monsters to fight when you're dis level or dat...i hope RO 2 comes out soon and isnt a big dissappointment...c

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful morning in the city of Prontera. The air was fresh and refreshing. Occasionally a breeze would sweep by like a delicate touch on the skin.

The birds were singing their sweet melody which rang through the air and soothed the ears of those who heard it.

In one particular shop at the heart of the city, a familiar event was taking place; one that had been happening for quite some time. 'Oh here she comes.' He said to himself as he looked out at the window to see a teenage girl who wore the robe of a mage. She had a long and cherry colored hair with big puppy-like green eyes. She always came to the shop at exactly 10 in the morning to buy something. He didn't know what she bought because he was only paying attention to her and not what she was doing.

'Clink-a-link!' The shop's door bell rang as she opened it and entered.

"Ah! Mizuki! Good morning." The shopkeeper smiled and greeted the female mage as she approached the counter. He then reached for something underneath.

"Here you go. Enjoy your day!" He handed her a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Thank you sir! Goodbye!" Before she left the store she caught a glimpse of someone peeking at her from behind a shelf. "Hmmm." She thought to herself and walked out.

"Ahhh. Why can't I have the courage to talk to her?" The person who was peeking stepped out revealing himself to be a young blonde acolyte. He first saw her when he decided to go out for morning walks because his teacher told him that it was good for the body and essential for a priest to have the ability to wake up in the early morning. He was stretching his legs and arms when something red caught his eyes and he turned to see flowing red hair blowing against the wind. Then the person turned and he saw her face. Like sunshine and the stars it shined into his heart.

"Hey you! I always see you hanging around here this time of day but you don't buy anything! It's the money way or the highway you get me?!" The shopkeeper yelled to the acolyte.

"Ahh y-yes sir umm then I'll b-buy a cheesecake." He stammered. He has a certain confidence issue and pretty much everything makes him nervous.

The shopkeeper raised and eyebrow and looked at him in a funny way. "A cheesecake? We don't sell any cheesecake here."

"Oh then what about chocolate cream pie?" He sounded hopeful as it was his favourite food and he wanted to have some right now. The thought of it made his mouth watery.

"GET OUTTA HERE! THIS IS A BOOKSHOP! WE DON'T SELL FOOD! YOU NUTJOB!" The shopkeeper yelled at him and the young acolyte ran out of the store with his hands waving around crying.

"Sniff I didn't know! I'm sorry! WaAaaaH!"

As he couldn't see where he was going with his eyes all watery and closed, he bumped into someone and fell down on his backside.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry." A hand extended to him. He looked up and saw the mage.

"M-Mizuki!!!" He blurted out. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I bumped into you. I didn't see where I was going and uhh I was crying cos of that scary shopkeeper and I'm so stupid…"

The mage stared at him. "How did you know my name?"

He panicked, He didn't want her to think that he was a stalker or something. If she did than everything that he had worked for would be for naught. He would forever be seen in her eyes as a freak and a weirdo.

"WEIRDO!" Those words rang in his head like a loud and noisy bell that won't shut up each time striking him cold with pain. 'Nooooooooo!' His subconscious mind yelled.

He had to do something.

"Well I was in the same store as you were just now and I… heard the shopkeeper call you by that name so yeah that's the reason!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ahh I know you! You're the one that was hiding and peeking at me." Her eyes widening as the realization hit her. Then she giggled. "Why were you doing that?"

"Umm I… I…" The excuse he came up earlier was brilliant but now his mind was blank and he couldn't think of a way to escape this one. So he decided to just come up with anything he has. "Because I…. uhhh was hungry for some chocolate cookie ice cream…"

She laughed at this. "That makes no sense….. but you're funny. What's your name?"

Her question lighted his soul with a burning coal and he felt like jumping on a pole and drop and roll. She wanted to know his name! "My name is umm Aergriz"

They strolled together while chatting. She found him interesting and wanted to get to know him better. Besides, she had nothing to do in the meantime.

Then they reached the fountain in the city square. "So you're a 2nd level acolyte?" She asked him as they sat down on a bench. "N-no I'm a 3rd level acolyte." He answered nervously. Throughout the whole conversation he was stammering as he answered and didn't look at her.

She was surprised at this. "What? Really?! You're a 3rd level? But you look so young. Like a kid!"

"B-but I'm 18 years old" He told her.

"I'm 18 too." She replied. He blushed in embarrassment. She thought he looked like a kid.

That was so embarrassing! He wanted to look more manly and attractive. Ohhh! His hands instinctively went to cover his cherry-red face.

"Ahh I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." She apologized. "Tee hee you're face is as red as my hair." That made him blush even harder.

"Ahh I'm sorry…Hey I've got a question. Why do you always look so nervous? You can't answer me properly and you don't look at my face when you talk to me."

He looked away. "I'm just a shy person. I'm scared of what people think of me. I just don't have any confidence."

Then an idea suddenly popped up in her head and she smiled. "Why don't I help you! I'll help you be more confident! You can trust me. I'm a good teacher!"

"O-okay" He looked at her and smiled. "Hey good! You're improving already. It's the first time I saw you smile and look at me when you talked."

Then they stared into each other's eyes. He could see so deep into her eyes. It was like there was a galaxy in there and he could see all the planets and stars. It was beautiful.

She looked into his deep blue eyes. It was so timid but yet so calm. It made her heart feel at ease. He really reminds her of a little kid plus a puppy. Like he needs to be taken care of and spoon-fed. After a few seconds of the staring game, she burst out.

"Okay I've decided! I'm gonna be your big sister!" She jumped up and declared her decision to him. Then she did a victory pose and winked.

"B-but I'm the same age as you. You cant be my older sister"

"But you're just like a kid and you need to be taken care of so I will gladly take up the position of your bigger sister. Besides, you don't have any family right? I'm sure you yearn for the comfort and warmth of love and a great big hug." And she hugged him tightly.

"Meeeeeeep" He blushed.

And that is how Aergriz and Mizuki met. Their adventure together has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1...or 2 whatever...**

_I do not own Ragnarok online i only write silly fanfics. Oh yeah its been a long time since i played ragnarok so i'm not sure bout some stuff. Dont bash me cos of dat. And i decided to put in something so that people can level up in the real world of ragnarok. Like something to make it more logical and real for people to level up in the world of ragnarok like in the game. Ahhh whatever just go read it ok? Then you'll know what i'm blabbering about_.

* * *

"H-hey Mizuki? I'm scared. What if there're ghost and monsters. I-it's so dark. I don't like it when its dark." Aegriz whimpered.

They were both seated near their campfire which they had built earlier on as darkness was already upon them. They were going to spend the night there in the Prontera Forest.

Earlier in the day, Mizuki suggested that they hunt strong monsters so that they could level up. She wanted to advance herself to becoming a 4th level. To level up, one must obtain a specific number of points by eliminating the monsters which roam Midgar. The higher the monsters' level were, the more points they obtain. The points would be automatically recorded in their book of experience.

Then to advance to the next level, they must report back to headquarters and pass their book of experience to the necessary official so it will be recorded into their profiles and updated. They will then leave a number between 1 to 10 on the front page of the book of experience which showed thier level number. To ascend to the 2nd level class, which is a wizard, she had to be a 10th level and then complete a quest the wizard guild, which she was a part of, set her.

Being a full-fledged wizard is what she always dreamed of. Being strong, being free and being in charge of her life. Although it was dangerous to hunt for high-leveled monsters, she believed in her own abilities.

So they ventured deep into Prontera forest... and eventually got lost. The monsters they fought on the way were easy; too easy for their abilities. Or at least for Mizuki it was. Aergriz didn't have much to do because Mizuki could handle herself well in the battles. All he needed to do was buff her with his 'Blessing' skill and heal her when they rested a bit in between the battles. The points they obtained from the monsters were way too little so they decided to continue with their hunting.

"Don't worry! The guide says that there aren't any ghouls, zombies or scary monsters here." She grabbed the guide book again and double-checked. "Yep. No eekie spooky monsters. Tee hee. An aspiring priest shouldn't be afraid of things like that you know? After all creepy monsters like those are what priests fight the most. Their 'heals' can damage and kill them. SoOoOo that means you can just heal them to death if you see any. Say, what's your heal level?"

"It's at level 10 maxed. I'm a full support acolyte." He whimpered back.

"Tee hee. That's good. So far we've been fighting weak monsters. But when we get to the tough ones, I'm counting on you!" She had a determined smile on her face as she encouraged her 'little brother'.

Hearing her say that and seeing the look on her face, it sparked a flame in his soul. It made him more confident and strong. It made him want to be a better person. Then he jumped up and stared at her with a fiery expression on his face. "I WONT FAIL YOU!!"

After a few moments of silence, she burst out laughing. "HahHaHaHahAha! HaHaHa"

Then she fell backwards after laughing so hard and even after she did, she continued laughing.

Aergriz expression reverted back to its normal timid self as he sat down again.

"W-what's so funny? I j-just wanted you to know that y-you could count on me."

She got back up in a sitting position and was still laughing albeit not that hard. Then her laughter died down.

"I'm sorry" She apologized to Aergriz with a chuckle. "Its just that when you suddenly jumped up and said those words, you were like a totally different person. It was such a drastic change from your old self. It was funny."

"O-ohh…." He felt so embarrassed at himself. What made him do that all of a sudden. It was so spontaneous. Then he hugged his knees and lowered his head.

"But I can see that person in you. I know you'll be just like him someday. So you've gotta try harder okay?"

He lifted his head to see her lying on the floor with her eyes closed. She's asleep already. Be just like that person huh? He thought to himself. "I promise Mizuki. I will be that person someday."

Then he too lay down and drifted off to sleep, little did he know that Mizuki was still wide awake and heard what he said. She opened her eyes and looked at him already sleeping like a baby. She smiled to herself. "And I promise I'll be there with you when you become that person." Then she closed her eyes and went off to sleep.

But Aergriz wasnt sleeping yet and heard that. He sat up and looked at Mizuki who looked like she was sleeping.

"Thank you Mizuki." He told her as she was sleeping away. Then before he could lie down , he felt himself being wrapped by soft slender arms and being squeezed in a bear hug. "HEY NO PROBLEM! THATS WHAT BIG SISTERS ARE FOR ISNT IT?! NYAHAHAHA!" Mizuki laughed boisterously.

"I...c-can..'t..n-..nuuu...h-he..l.p...bleggh..." Aergriz struggled to speak as his life was being squeezed out of him. Then he became silent.

Feeling Aergriz go limp in her arms, she went to check him and saw that he passed out. "Uuuh ouuuuh...maybe i squeezed him too hard..." She smiled embarassingly and scratched her cheeks.

* * *

"Time to wake up sleepy baby." He vaguely heard someone say to him. Then he opened his eyes to find Mizuki's face 3 inches away from his. "AaAAAa!!" He moved away from her. "All awake now? Tee hee. That always works." She giggled.

"You know, you sleep like a baby….but you snore like a baphomet. Not that I'd know how loud a baphomet snores or if they even snore. Okay bad example. What about an orc? Yes! You snore just like the Orc leader. Tee hee!" She teased him.

They ate breakfast which consisted of apples and grapes and continued with their hunt for monsters. The day was already very bright so they figured it must be close to noon. After a bit of walking they came across a mountainous area filled with grassy greens.

"Hmm this must be Mt. Mjolnir." Mizuki said referring to her map. "I've been here only a few times. I've been mostly fighting in Prontera forests so I'm not really familiar with this area. There're pretty strong monsters inside."

"How do you know it's Mt. Mjolnir Mizuki?" Aergriz asked her.

"Because it says so on the map and it's the only mountain near Prontera." She replied confidently.

"Well if you could read the map so well then how come we got lost in the first place…." Aergriz said that more to himself than he did to Mizuki but she overheard it.

"I-its not my fault! The map's so confusing sometimes. It's like so big! And we're like so small! And the world is so big! We're like tiny dots on this humungous world! If you want, YOU go read the map! RawRRR!" She roared at him with her arms flailing about.

"Eyaaaah. I'm sorry!"

After a few minutes, they recollected themselves and prepared for whatever they were about to face ahead of them.

"Well, you ready? No room for mistakes. The map says the monsters here are 2nd, 3rd and 4th level. Their damage is gonna hurt."

"Even the 2nd leveled ones?" He asked her incredulously.

"Yes. Don't be mistaken. Even if their level is lower then yours, you need to excercise caution. Be wary at all times, dont ever underestimate your enemies. You already lost half the battle if you do that." She replied sternly.

"Hee hee. You're like a different person Mizuki. You sound like an old maid." He giggled.

"H-hey...I-I'm...W-whaat..." She stammered feeling embarassed. Then she returned to being stern. "This isn't a laughing matter. If you wanna work your way to being a high-leveled wizard or priest, you need to be very very capable. And also, if you dont watch yourself, you CAN die. You've never seen anyone die have you?" Aergriz didnt answer her.

Well I HAVE! And it's not a pretty sight!! I...umm...I..." She stopped and slowly lowered her head. She suddenly recalled something very sad that happened to her; So sad that it squeezed her heart.

Aergriz saw a drop of tear fall to the ground under Mizuki.

"Aah." Aergriz felt bad that he made Mizuki cry. "I-I'm sorry Mizuki, I promise I'll listen to what you said."

Then she lifted her head and showed him a smile. She wiped away her tears and looked at her surroundings.

"Okay. I can do it. I have to be dependable. I won't make any mistakes." Aergriz psyched himself up. He did not want both of them to get hurt. Or worse, die. This time he had to play a bigger part in the battles. To be more confident, he needed to be more capable. And he wanted to be as strong as Mizuki. He did not want to be left behind. Like she said just now, people CAN die here; and anywhere else. He did not want Mizuki or him to die. He did not want that more than anything in the world. 'I have to be strong!' He told himself. But deep inside he was scared of failure; Scared of the consequences of it.

"Hey try to relax for a bit. Panicking only makes things worse." Mizuki advised him when she noticed he was shaking a bit and talking to himself. He only nodded.

"Got your butterfly wings and your fly wings?" She asked him.

"Yes. 10 buttefly wings and 50 fly wings." He replied, a bit shaky, but more or less fine.

"Good." Mizuki nodded her approval. "Better to keep more in stock. Okay buff me."

Aergriz then casted his level 7 'Blessing' on both Mizuki and him. "Follow me closely."

They advanced deeper into Mt. Mjolnir carefully examining their surroundings looking out for monsters. It was abit of a harsh trek as they had to climb uphill. After a while they stopped to take a rest. The sky was still bright so it must be just afternoon. "We'll head back to town when it gets dark." Mizuki told Aergriz.

Then suddenly an Argiope came charging at them.

"Get ready Aergriz! Here comes one and he doesnt look pretty; or weak!" Yelled Mizuki

Aergriz steeled himself and prepared to defeat the toughest monster he has ever faced so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2...or 3...whatever...**

_I do not own Ragnarok Online! I only write silly fanfics...Do i have to write this every single time? zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Well i hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope i get more readers too...Thank you nethernity and unfocused mind for giving me reviews! Thank you!_

* * *

"Fire wall!" Mizuki yelled and caste her spell right in front of the charging argiope. 

A thick wall of flames stretching 10 feet tall shot up from the ground. The worm-like monster screeched in pain as it went right into the fiery wall burning its flesh. Its open mouth revealed rows of razor-sharp teeth that could chew steel mail armor into bits of pieces. The monster's flesh started to melt becoming charred and green blood slowly oozed out of its burnt body. However this alone could not stop its rampage. It squirmed until it was completely out of the fire.

"Fire bolt!" She caste another spell just as the argiope emerged out of the fire wall.

6 bolts of fire rained down from the sky onto the argiope. The barrage of fire left a lot of damage on the monster but still it would not die.

Then before she could react, the monster, with speed and power like a raging bull charged at her and knocked her away sending her flying 7 feet backwards. "AaAHh!" She let out as she landed on the hard earth. It still had enough strength to inflict considerable amount of damage.

"Heal!" Mizuki got to her feet quickly as Aergriz caste his heal on her and felt rejuvenated as if she never even got hurt at all. But now the Argiope turned its attention on Aergriz instead.

It twisted its body and faced Aergriz; then it charged at him.

"Run! Lure it to the fire wall!" Mizuki yelled at him. Panic struck his heart like lightning making him cold with fear. He felt paralyzed mentally and physically. His legs could not move and he could not think. All he could do was stare at the argiope as it got closer and closer to him.

"RUN OR DIE!!" Mizuki screamed and suddenly Aergriz regained control of his body curing him of his paralyzed state.

The argiope raised its head high and had its mouth wide open getting ready to strike at him with its menacing teeth. He jumped away just as the monster's head came at him missing him only by a few inches. If he had been slower by a split second, he would have been in the monster's mouth getting chewed into pieces.

Mizuki could not take anymore chances. She started casting another 'Fire wall' spell as soon as Aergriz jumped out of the way of the monster's attack. It took a bit of time to cast the spell so she hoped Aergriz would be okay before then. The monster recovered quickly after having missed his first strike. He searched for his prey again and found him on the floor a few feet away from it. It then prepared to strike again.

Aegriz's heart was beating so hard and fast it felt like it was going to explode. This was the first time he had felt real danger. Any wrong move could end his life and it would be a very painful way to die if he ended up in the argiope's mouth being stabbed at a hundred places by its teeth and crushed into pieces when it chewed him to be digested in its stomach.

He felt so scared. He was more scared then he had even been in his entire life. He quickly turned searching for Mizuki and then saw that she was casting another spell. Then he faced the monster again and found to his horror that it was about to strike at him again. With all the speed and agility he could muster, he rolled away and again the monster barely missed him by a few centimeters.

"Fire wall!!" A thick wall of fire burst forth from the ground underneath the argiope before it could recover from its failed attack. This time, the monster finally succumbed to the flame and burnt to death.

They both watched as it burnt to a crisp and its body squelched as its flesh ripped open shooting green blood. Aergriz lay there breathing heavily; just watching to make sure that it was not moving; that it was really dead. Then Mizuki walked over to Aergriz and put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay? That was a really close one." She told him.

"Y-yeah." He answered shakily. Then she extended her hand to him. He looked at it and the memory of how they first met slowly poured into his head. It lifted his heart and spirit when he remembered that beautiful bright morning and her laughter as they talked. Then he remembered her words yesterday as they were sitting near their campfire.

'I'm counting on you….' Those words stayed there, stuck in his head as if a constant reminder to him.

She's counting on me. He told himself.

"HelloOoOo? Anybody home?" She pinched his cheeks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! OUCH!!!" He screamed in pain.

"Tee hee. Glad to see you're awake. C'mon now get up." She offered a hand to him again.

He took it and rose up while rubbing his red cheek. Then he pouted at her.

"Doing that only makes me wanna pinch your cheek even more." She told him.

He stopped pouting.

"What happened just now? Why did you freeze up like that?" She asked him.

"I was so scared. I just couldn't move at all. I couldn't even think. All I could do was stare at it. I knew it was coming at me but I couldn't do anything."

"Being scared is okay. But being unable to act in the midst of battle will get you killed; and your allies too. Never, ever do that again." She scolded him.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just, that was the first time I ever felt like that. Or ever experienced anything like that. I know better now." He wanted her to know that she could still count on him. That all that had happened just now was because he was suddenly thrust into that situation and that he was still very inexperienced.

But he would not make the same mistake twice. He remembered his teacher's advice, "A fool makes the same mistake twice. An imbecile makes the same mistake thrice."

"What if a person makes the same mistake 4 times?" He remembered asking his teacher and his teacher simply replied, "That means he's a spastic nincompoop who's deaf, mentally retarded and suffers from leprosy."

To this day he still does not understand what his teacher meant by that or if his teachers was even sane.

"Well, you ready for some more action? Every battle that you participate in gives you experience which strengthens your mind and your body. Even if you're afraid, don't let it take over you. Just forget about it and focus on what you must do." She told him after the post-battle adrenaline had subsided.

"Okay. I understand. Let's go."

She nodded and they both ventured deeper into the mountain.

* * *

The day was almost over and the setting sun cast a dark reddish light over the mountain. 

"Okay we're done. Let's head back." Mizuki said. An argos, a spider-like monster lay burnt to a crisp nearby.

"Okay ready? 1,2,3. Go." They both used their butterfly wings and were instantly teleported back to the Kafra save point in the city.

"Ahhh…so tired." She yawned as they walked towards the city square where they would then go their separate ways.

"I'm sorry." He apologized meekly to her. She just walked on silently. After the battle with the argiope, they went deeper into Mt. Mjolnir and encountered some more monsters. Sometimes they would get attacked by 2 or 3 monsters at the same time and sometimes, they encountered a monster that was too powerful too defeat.

Although Aergriz tried his hardest to help Mizuki and support her, most of the time he always ended up being a burden and Mizuki had to save him.

Then she looked at him. "Naaah it's alright. You didn't freeze up anymore. You still have much more to learn though. I wonder how you made 3rd level like this."

"Well, Naruhi helped me a lot. He'd take me to places with really strong monsters, ask me to sit down, and then he'd kill all the monsters there. Then I get lots of points in my book and I leveled up." He felt a bit embarrassed because he did not obtain the level he was at on his own.

She stared at him and a sweat drop poured down her head. "Uhhh so you had someone fight for you while you just did nothing?"

"No. I didn't. Naruhi just wanted to help me. I didn't ask him to do it. He just did." He told her trying to convince her that he wasn't just a useless leecher.

Then they reached the city square and Mizuki just walked back to her house with only a, "Well, see you later."

"M-Mizuki?" Aergriz called her.

She turned around and looked at him to see that he had a pained expression on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I-I-'m sorry. I know I'm weak. I know I'm useless! I know that I can't do anything without someone helping me……But you know what? I hate being like that! I wanna move forward, with my own two feet! I wanna be in control of my own life, and make my own decisions. I wanna be strong! You'll see!" Then he cried.

Mizuki's face softened after hearing him say that and seeing him in such a state. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Okay. I'm sorry too. I just felt disappointed in you. And we didn't get a lot of points today too so that's why I was quite mad."

Aergriz giggled. "Hmm? Feeling better already?" she asked him still holding him in her arms.

"Umm yeah. Hee hee hee. But…Mizuki…you're mad." He giggled at her.

Then she looked at him with a curious expression. "Umm yea I was mad. So what's so funny about that?"

"You're mad….as in…. you're cuckoo and crazy. Hahahaha!" He laughed like an innocent little kid.

She just smiled at him as he laughed away.

Then all of a sudden, "BAM!" She hit him on his head with her fist.

"Aah Aah AAaaaahhh!!!" He screamed in pain.

"Haha! You dare call me cuckoo? Then you face the fist of a thousand pain! NyaHaHaHa!" She laughed like a demon.

"BwaAAaAAHh Mizuki's evil!" He bawled.

* * *

It was already dark by this time and the moon was full tonight. They sat down on a bench looking at the indigo colored sky decorated with bright dots of stars and the bright round moon. 

It was such a beautiful sight. As they stared at it, it lifted their souls taking away all their worries, thoughts and fears. The night was cool and breezy and the air was delicious; like a glass of fresh cold water.

All of this made them so sleepy and they dozed off at the bench cuddling against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I dont own raganarok online i only write silly fanfics. And will you tell all your friends, you've got your gun to my head. This all is only wishful thinking. This all is only wishful thinkiiing. Its cute without the e by taking back sunday. Nice song. Well anyways i think this chapter would be a bit boring. My brain is really tired cos of all the stress and pressure of some of the other things in my life. Sigh...But i'll try to make the story as interesting as possible. I need more reaaaders...WHY CANT I FEEL ANYTHING FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUUU?!!_

* * *

The cave was dank and dark except for the flickering light of the torches hung on the sides of the cave wall. He walked extremely slow and delicate, almost like a tiptoe into the cave slowly approaching the deeper and darker depths of it. Then all of a sudden he heard a roar. "RAWWRRR!!!!" It was like an inhumane beast and it pierced the chill silence of the cave. The excruciating fear he felt at the notion of entering this spooky cave all alone filled with unholy monstrosity added by that ungodly scream caused him to shriek in terror and he fell down cowering in fear. 

"AA! HaHAHaHaHAHAhA!!!" Aergriz heard laughter like a hyena behind him. Just 10 feet away was the entrance to the Payon cave and in the middle stood a figure. He could not see the details but the figure approached him slowly. He walked in strange jerky manner like a robot and a zombie and when he got close enough for Aergriz to see its face, he saw the ugliest expression he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Boo!" The figure said.

Aergriz just stared at him expressionless. They stared for what seemed like a minute until the mysterious person shouted in frustration. "Aren't you scared of me?! I am the terror that sleeps in the night, I am the uhhh…I am terror itself! NyaHaHaHaHa!!" It cackled.

"HYAAAAHHHH!!!" Aergriz stood up and did a spinning side kick onto the obviously insane person. The person flew back 3 feet away and lay motionless. Then he walked over to investigate.

The light from the entrance shone onto the person's face and he could clearly see all the details of its features. To his surprise he found that it was a girl. A very cute girl in fact despite that ugly beast he saw earlier; but certainly not as cute as Mizuki he thought to himself.

Her voice however didn't sound like a girl. Instead it sounded like it had been hit with an ugly stick.

She had brown colored hair that was tied in a ponytail and she wore a red scarf on her neck. Her clothes were rather manly looking as she had cowboy jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She carried a bow and a quiver which identified her as an archer.

After a while the girl still hadn't woken up. He panicked a bit thinking she was dead but decided to do CPU to revive her. "I don't have resurrect so I'll do it the old fashioned way!" He pinched her nose and put his mouth to hers and sent a full breath of wind into her lungs. Then he put his hands on her chest and pushed 3 times. "1! 2! 3!"

He realized that her chest felt surprisingly flat for some reason. Then he put his mouth against her and suddenly the her eyes open. She looked at Aergriz and screamed in his mouth.

Aergriz jumped away from her in shock. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" The girl shrieked in her unwomanly voice.

"I was trying to revive you! You didn't wake up so I thought you were dead." He replied

"But I was breathing wasn't I?! Oh my god that was so gay." She spit on the floor wiping her mouth fervently.

"Umm gay? Why issit gay?" He cocked his head to the side with a confused expression.

She started to unbutton her t-shirt. "NUUU What are you doing?! Don't do that!" Aergriz protested and closed his eyes with one hand.

She or he then proceeded to open her shirt revealing a flat muscular chest complete with a 6 pack.

He took a little peek through a gap between his fingers .

"WHoaaaa! I mean…. yiikes..."

"Y-you could have just told me you were a man…." Aergriz said embarrassingly.

"Nah, it's faster this way."

* * *

"But you look like a girl. A really cute one…" Aergriz said as they both walked together into the deeper part of the cave. 

"Yeah. Everyone says that….." He sighed. "My name's Dappertape." He introduced himself.

"Hahahaha seriously?" Aergriz laughed as he found the name funny.

"Ummm no haha it's Landis. I'm sorry I scared you back there. You just seemed so scared I- " Before he could finish they both heard a moan coming from deeper into the cave. "I guess we'll have to continue this later. Let's dance." Landis said as he geared up for action. He took out his oak bow and pulled out and arrow from his quiver.

"Hey." Landis called Aergriz.

"What?"

"You do know that healings are effective against these zombies right?" He told Aergriz.

"Yeah I already know that." He frowned as he replied feeling quite irritated from the stupid question. Of course he knew that. He is an acolyte of the holy church. He was taught about the ways of a priest and in addition Mizuki already reminded him about it.

He didn't need some strange transvestite to tell him that.

"Hey relax. I was just making sure. Okay look sharp here they come." As he said that, 3 zombies approached them moaning and groaning; their dried flesh brown with decay and rotting away.

An arrow whizzed into the head of the first of the zombie and the force of the impact blew its head backward. It faltered a bit but continued its advance. Then a bright light surrounded the zombie and parts of its body disintegrated killing it. They dispatched the other 2 zombies by sending 2 bolts of arrows each at the head and the throat of the zombies and finishing with a heal bomb.

Aergriz breathed a sigh of relief after the battle was over. He was scared but also proud of himself for defeating the zombies; with his own two hands. But if it wasn't for Landis he would not have made it. The archer's accuracy was impressive. The arrows all landed on the vital parts. The guy was weird but he was really good.

"Hey. Wanna party?" Landis asked Aergriz.

"Sure." He replied accepting the proposal immediately. He had actually come to the Payon cave to train himself because he wanted to be stronger. Ever since Mizuki and he went to Mt. Mojlnir to hunt monsters revealing himself to be incapable and weak, he felt a burning passion to be stronger than ever.

Partying with Landis may seem like he's relying on someone like he always did, but then again, everyone has to rely on someone once in a while. Besides, he's a support acolyte, he has to learn to be a good support therefore he needs to be in a party.

They made a good team. Landis shot arrows so accurately and in rapid succession and Aergriz just bombed the zombies with heal. A score of monsters fell to their might and could not even get anywhere near them. After awhile though, while wandering in the cave, they heard someone crying. As they approached the source, they discovered a little boy.

As they approached the source, they discovered a little boy and to their horror found that he had a grievous wound on his chest.

"He-lp…please…my friend…he needs help…." The boy pleaded and then he passed out.


End file.
